


To Save and to Love

by Agentrogers17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Arranged Marriage, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Meeting the Parents, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Protective Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius to Save the Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: The reader is an adult whose parents are forcing to get married, as she is of age and on the heavier side, so in their opinion, she is unqualified to find herself a husband as if she needs one. Sirius Black being free of Azkaban, her best friend and having a crush on her cannot let that happen.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Reader, Sirius Black & Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	To Save and to Love

"Hello, gorgeous," I heard a confident voice from behind me. I was hugging my knees to my chest, cheek resting on my legs, watching the people walking by. The grey-eyed man dropped next to me, sitting next to me, nudging my leg with his knee softly. His long hair was loose; he lifted his sharp face to soak in the sunlight. After 12 years in Azkaban, he was a bit pale but still handsome as ever. 

"Don't call me that," I scoffed, turning my face, to hide it from his piercing gaze. 

"And why is that?" he asked gently, resting a hand on my back, his touch warm and soothing.

"I am not that," I whispered. 

"You are not what," he asked again, moving closer, his side pressed to mine, "Gorgeous?" he asked. I nodded into my legs, "And why is that?"

"You have eyes, Sirius."

"Indeed, I do. They are mostly on you if you want to know. And I can't deny how much I like what I see."

"Please stop ridiculing me," I begged. I usually didn't mind Sirius flirting and joking with me. But today, today was a bad day, and I didn't really have the heart to humour his little jokes at the moment. Not after the visit from my parents this morning, not after having to deal with their abuse, even though it wasn't really an abuse and they weren't doing it out of malice. 

"I would never ridicule you," he promised, laying his head on my shoulder—his clean, masculine smell surrounding me, making my heart skip a beat. His hand on my back starting rub along my spine, easing the tension on my back and shoulders, "Tell me. What happened today? What put you in a bad mood?"

"My parents," I whispered.

"They visited today, didn't they?"

"They did," I mumbled.

"Lift your beautiful face for me," he nudged. And sneaked his elegant fingers under my chin, his fingers digging in the flesh of my soft under my chin. He gave me an encouraging smile when his eyes met mine and nodded for me to tell. 

"It is the same thing," I whispered, he was my best friend since Hogwarts he knew how my parents constantly criticised my body, weight and health, how I hated my body because of them. It was like this when I was 15 it is the same now. 

"Your body?" he asked, eyes never leaving mine. I nodded.

"And the fact that I have no suitor. They are not surprised, though, with my weight and everything. Who would want me?" He made a face at the last question. His hand found mine, squeezing my fingers in his. 

"Any man would be lucky to have you, and I know plenty of men who want and wanted you. Even here, I saw at least a couple of men who gazed at those hips and tits," he winked.

"Because I am huge," I huffed, "none of them would have a relationship with me."

"Darling, don't get me wrong, but, your parents are an arse, and all they do is hurt you with their words, but, it never affected you this much before. What is different now?"

"They are planning to arrange a marriage, find me a husband," I sighed, he put an arm around my shoulders, pressing a kiss to my temple. "I have to go to dinner with them tomorrow, to meet my possible suitor probably?"

"No, you are not," he said firmly. 

"Sirius, I don't really have a choice, and I am done really. My life isn't going anywhere, the war is done, every day is the same, and my parents are right. I am not doing anything, and I won't really find anyone, I couldn't in 30 something years. And I won't really find anyone any time soon. Maybe I should do what they say."

"Marry me then," he asked, turning to me harshly.

"Sirius," I pushed at his shoulder, "stop monkeying around!"

"I am not! We know each other how long now, 20 years? I love you; you know that you are my best friend. And if there is a woman who I can see spending the rest of my days, it is you love."

"You are not attracted to me Sirius, thank you for the offer out, but you are a handsome man, you can have any woman."

"You think no one is and can be attracted to you, and I, a male, am telling you that you are gorgeous. You always were, and with the years I can't deny how womanhood made you even more beautiful. After Azkaban, when I first saw you, Merlin did you make me tingle all over. Not only because you were one of the few who believed me and trusted me or because you were an old friend, one of my closest friend, but because a beautiful woman with curves like valleys with a warm smile on her pretty face was standing right in front of me. And Merlin, what woman would love me (Y/N)? What crazy woman, other than you would ever look at a man who spent 12 years in Azkaban without disgust? I don't want any other woman, I don't trust any other woman, and I don't love any other woman. We are friends, no? We are best friends, close friends. We had been through 2 wars darling. We lost almost everyone in our lives. We loved each other for years, so what if it wasn't romantic love. I know I find you attractive, ethereal even. I know if I let myself, I can easily fall in love with you. Merlin knows the only thing preventing that was the fear of losing your friendship, not having you in my life anymore. If you think you could love me like that, if you think you could settle down for a convicted mass murderer, it would be my honour to call you my wife."

I was just looking at him, my eyes wide. Sirius Black, the playboy of Hogwarts when we were younger, the most gorgeous man I have ever seen, was asking me to be his wife just to save me from the fate my parents' picked for me. It was that easy for him to pull me into his life, end his newly earned freedom. 

"You are not a mass murderer," I corrected him, "You never were. And I can't ruin your life like that."

"Having you in my life could never ruin my life. I know I am not what I used to be; I know this is not the way you were supposed to get married; I know I am not an ideal husband material seeing my whole past. But I can love you, darling. I can make you the centre of my world. I can cherish and worship you for the rest of our lives. You are one of the last treasures of my heart, love. You are my home; we spend every day together already. What difference would that make if we were to get married? We can stay engaged how long you want to. Even when we are married, we don't have to do anything that you are not ready for. We don't have to do anything you are not comfortable with ever. I would be happy and content with just having you by my side, forever, hear your beautiful laugh every morning, sit next to you just like this," he said, squeezing my shoulders, pressing me into his firm chest, "I can't let some random bloke take you away from me. I can't just sit and watch while someone doesn't make you as happy as you deserve. Let me be that man, let me try to make you happy with everything I got."

I couldn't stop the tears rolling down my cheeks, as Sirius was giving up on his life just to make me happy. 

"Oh darling," he whispered as he noticed me crying, he pulled me into his chest, letting me cry hiding my face in his neck, his hands finding their way to my back and hair, rubbing the pain and stress away and pressing feather-light kisses on my head, nudging my head lightly with his sharp nose. "Don't cry, darling. I want to make you happy, that is the opposite result of what I was aiming for."

"You are too precious," I whispered, hugging him closer, "You are so precious," I hiccuped into him. He squeezed my hip, kissing my cheek gently. 

"You are precious," he whispered, "You are a goddess of a woman. You are a gorgeous woman. And it is my honour to be a part of your life this long. Marriage or not, I will be in your life as long as you will have me. I will stay by your side, as long as you want me. But it would break my heart to give you up on a man we don't even know, a man you don't even know you'll share a laugh with, a man who will be sharp enough to realise what a treasure you are, a man gentle enough who can cherish your soul, a man skilled enough to give you pleasure. I know I can make you happy, darling. Make you smile, feel content, give you all the pleasure you want. If you don't want me, that is okay. But, a man you never met before, a man your parents choose, the parents who caused you so much pain, I can't let that happen."

"What about your life?" I asked, resting a hand on his ribs, enjoying the flesh under my palms, "Are you sure you want to get into another prison just after you got freed for one?"

"Godric, love, marrying you, having the honour to call you my wife could never be a prison."

"Are you sure?" I asked, still hesitant. I lifted my face from his neck, to look at his eyes, he smiled at me. Wiping my tears with his thumbs, pressing a lingering kiss on my forehead.

"Am I sure to get the most gorgeous in this world? Bloody hell I am."

***

Sirius was in one of his nice suits, the Black family suits, the ones that made him look like a bloody prince. His hair brushed and shining. His eyes sharp, beard trimmed. Handsome devil. I was in a forest green chiffon dress, with a sheer chevron design with pleated skirt, high neck and puff sleeves. My hair straightened high heels on my feet. 

"You look gorgeous," Sirius said, as he pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. His hand found mine, pulling it to his lips to press a kiss to my knuckles. An elegant ring with a black diamond and crow silhouette adorning its band made its way onto my fingers, his gentle fingers pushing it. 

"I know my family is shit," he whispered, but I am the only one left, and you always make things better, your heart, your soul always save the unsavable. You know me, I don't want anything you don't and are not ready for, but I know that your presence in this family, in my family, will clear its name."

We apparated right in front of my parents' house, Sirius' arm tight around my thick waist, hand resting on the curve of my belly, low enough for his pinky finger to graze the flesh where my leg met my hip. A bit scandalous but, that was who Sirius was, and I knew he would be a lot worse if it wasn't my parents' house, or if he was 100% sure I was fully comfortable with it. My mother opened the door, eyes firm on the man holding me. Her brow lifted a bit in shock. Sirius, no matter that he was kept in Azkaban and was wrongfully accused, was a gorgeous man with powerful blood and the last heir of the most royal family in the 28. And a woman like me, a fat woman, was not a match for a man like Sirius Black. 

"Mrs (Y/L/M)," he nodded, planting a kiss on my mother's hand, making her flutter her eyes in shock, "Pleasure to see you again."

"Mr Black," she nodded, letting us inside. Sirius always had a hand on me, never letting me go too far, making sure my parents took notice of how his touch was a lot more than friendly. Sirius was by no means a shy man, on the contrary, he was overly affectionate and 12 years in solitary made him even more touchy. I usually was not comfortable with touching, especially people touching me. But Sirius knew and had accepted my body. I trusted him and his touch. The night and dinner were interesting, any time Sirius would pull my hand to his lips, to press a lingering kiss to my knuckles my parents' eyes would grow larger. After dinner, as we were drinking tea in the living room, Sirius's hand was firm on my upper thigh, his pinkie brushing my inner thigh. My mother's eyes focused on that hand, shocked someone could desire me sexually. 

"Mr (Y/L/N)," Sirius smiled at my father, "I believe by now the nature of our visit tonight is clear. I intend to make your gorgeous daughter my wife, as you know, we have known each other for a long time now, and I know there is no other woman who can make me as happy and excited as she does, whenever she enters a room. As now I am a free man with a cleared name, it would be my honour to call her my wife."

"Mr Black, are you sure? We know our daughter is not like other women; she is not as beautiful as they are. And as a Black, we know the values of your family and that our daughter is not very fitting to those," the more my father said, the tighter the grip on my thigh got. I could see the squeeze of his jaw, the grit of his teeth. I was used to these comments, but Sirius always hated them, always reacted bad. 

"(Y/Full/N) is the most beautiful, the most gorgeous woman I have ever met. I know you are condescending and blind to her beauty, but Merlin knows all the times I had to suppress my feelings just not to risk losing her from my life. So what if she weighs more than an average woman, she is gorgeous, and any man would be a fool not to desire her. I had to endure your taunting and offence you directed to this wonderful woman all these years. I was her friend. It wasn't my place. But now as she is my fiance and future wife, I will not let you or anyone else talk ill of her, or abuse her." he scoffed. 

"If you are sure," my father said a bit more strained. "Have you decided on the date?"

"Whenever (Y/N) feels ready," he said, leaning to kiss my shoulder. I smiled gratefully at him, linking my fingers with his. He squeezed my fingers, reminding me he was here, with me and he would not let them hurt me.

"It is settled then," my mother said, "Hope you won't regret your choice."

***

Next was to tell Remus. And it was more of a stress factor than telling my parents. The ring felt heavy on my finger, Sirius hand on the small of my back, rubbing my spine. 

"It will be okay," he whispered, "the most is we will give him a heart attack."

"You are okay with killing our best friend?" I asked, turning to him. He smiled at me, pressing a kiss on my nose. Our coffees arrived at that moment, and he leaned back, his arm on the back of my chair, his fingers pressing on my side. 

"He will be alright," he smiled. "And he might or might not have caught me staring at your bum a couple of times, and tits more than a couple of times, so he might not be that surprised," I rolled my eyes at him, hitting his shoulder gently. "Can't blame a man, you are slamming." He said, pulling me to his chest. I played with the buttons of his shirt, enjoying the muscles below it. He squeezed my arm to press me further into his body. His lips were brushing my forehead, humming a soft tune as he rested he tucked my head under his chin. 

"Well, hello there," we heard Remus, I lifted my face to see the blond man looking at us. I leapt into my feet and went to hug him. He hugged me back, laughing. We all sat down, Sirius sitting way closer than usual, arm still around my chair. 

"So, what is the urgent thing you two need to tell me?" Remus asked, eyeing our closer than usual proximity and the ring on my finger.

"We are getting married," Sirius said, smiling. Remus' green eyes widened, his brows lifted. 

"You are getting what?"

"Married," I offered softer, "Sirius and I."

"When did that happened?"

"I mean I always had a thing for this one," Sirius said, squeezing my hip. 

"My parents are forcing me to marry," I said, Sirius, rolling his eyes at me made me a face for not playing alone. "And Sirius decided that instead of letting me marry some random knob, he would be the knob I am to marry."

"Is this a good idea?" the blond asked hesitantly.

"It is," Sirius said, sure of himself, "I love her, she loves me. Maybe we are more on the friend zone right now, but I know I can fall for (Y/N/N) if I let myself, and I know I can charm her," he smirked, kissing my cheek. 

"I don't really have many options, Remus," I sighed, "And I know Sirius would never hurt me, I know I can have fun with him. It is more than I can ask for."

"No, it is not," Sirius scoffed, "You deserve everything in this universe."

"So, when is the wedding?" Remus asked in a lighter tone, noticing the way Sirius held me close, always having a hand on me. 

"Whenever my beautiful fiance wants."

"I don't think a wedding is a must," I shrugged, "Just a small ceremony would be more than enough."

"You'd look magical in a wedding dress," Sirius said, looking at me as he rested his cheek on his palm. His grey eyes soft and gentle, drinking me in. It was so easy to get lost in his handsome face.

"Who would we invite Siri," I asked him, "My parents would want to be there, or else they wouldn't believe that we got married. We would have to duel on whose witness would Remus be. Harry, of course. And I mean we are marrying each other, I don't really have many to add to that list."

"Maybe wear the dress for the ceremony?" he asked, with famous Padfoot puppy dog eyes. 

"Maybe," I nodded. He beamed at me, his face beautiful as ever. Remus lifted an eye at me, questioning. 

"Does Harry know?" Remus asked I shook my head. 

"We will tell him when he is home for Christmas break, Hogwarts is stressful enough," Sirius said, his hand slipping down my side, cupping the curve of my belly gently if anyone else would have touched my torso as free as he does, I would be very uncomfortable. Scared of being judged, ridiculed, but Sirius had my trust in all levels. He could do anything, and I wouldn't even get irritated.

"When you moving into the Grimmauld's place?" Remus asked we didn't really talk about it with Sirius yet. After the war, we were able to restore and redecorate the grim house. And after a month's work, the screeching painting of Walburga Black was also gone. Sirius had a peaceful home finally. 

"Whenever she wants," Sirius said, "The house finally is not a horror house."

"Are you really sure this is a good idea?" Remus asked I could feel Sirius squaring his shoulders next to me. 

"Why wouldn't we?" Sirius asked, "(Y/N) is my closest friend, and Merlin knows I love her. And I won't let some random block to take my girl away from me. And we have fun together. We always did, why not to keep having fun together just under wedlock?"

***

I was living with Sirius for a week now. All my things were right next to his. Although Sirius offered me my own room if I wasn't comfortable with sharing his bed, the idea of sleeping next to Sirius, falling asleep to his heartbeat was too alluring. And Godric knows he was a fantastic cuddler. It was the 8th morning I woke up next to Sirius Black. He had an arm around me, hand flat on my bare tummy as my t-shirt had rod up in my sleep. One of his legs were between mine, his chest firm on my back, breath hitting my neck. 

"Good morning, gorgeous," he whispered, pressing a kiss to my nape.

"Morning, Siri," I said, linking my fingers with his. 

"You make the sweetest sounds when you are asleep," he smiled, into my skin, "Such a pretty little girl."

"I am not little and certainly too old to be called a girl," I smiled at his antics.

"You'll always be my girl," he said, biting my shoulder gently, "And I enjoy your size and body, especially in mornings like this, when you are right here, between my arms." He rubbed my hipbone gently, squeezing my thigh. 

"When is Harry arriving?" I asked, turning around, to face him. His hair was a mess, curls all over, but still, he was sharp and handsome—grey eyes carrying a blue hue in them under the morning light. He smiled when his eyes met mine, pressing a kiss to my nose, making me giggle at his sweetness.

"Around 5, I will go to the King's Cross to get him."

"I can come, too. If you want some support?"

"Hmm, Remus is arriving around noon, too. I can get Harry. Your job is to entertain the grumpy old wolf."

"Remmy is a sweet man," I said, slapping his chest softly, tattoos on display as his shirt was missing. Sirius walking around half nude around the house was a usual now, I almost mastered the ability not to ogle the man any time he showed some skin. "He is just worried. We are his best friends; if this doesn't work, he doesn't want to lose us."

"It will work," he promised, "It works, I love you, and Merlin knows, these last eight days were the best I had, ever. Especially mornings like these, when your pretty face is right here, and your soft body is under my hands. What else can a man want darling?"

"You are too good to me," I whispered, he protested moving closer, cupping my cheek gently, his eyes fixed on my lips. "May I?" he whispered, and I nodded, hypnotised by his closeness. And then his lips were on mine, and I was being kissed by Sirius Black. His lips gentle but firm, one hand cupping my jaw, other on my hip, pulling me to his body. He tasted unique, with a hint of mint from last night's toothpaste. Now I knew what all the girls in Hogwarts were talking about years ago. The man knew how to kiss; I never was kissed this intense, this loveful. 

"You are too good for this whole world," he whispered, "and Merlin knows I will do everything in my power to be worthy of you."

***

"Something is different," Remus said, as I passed him his cup of tea.

"What?" I asked, my face growing warmer, he couldn't know, could he?

"The way you and Sirius act around each other, something has changed," he said, squinted at me.

"We got engaged?" I said.

"No, other than that."

"Stop interrogating me!"

"I am not interrogating you! I am trying to understand."

"We sleep together," I said, not being able to hide it any longer, Remus would get it out of me anyway, "Not sex way, we cuddle. It is easier to sleep next to him. And he is a good cuddler."

"You didn't have sex?"

"No," I said, lowering my gaze shyly.

"You two had multiple crushes on each other for 20 years, and now you two are engaged, and still didn't have sex?"

"We are taking it slow," I explained, "it was a bit in a rush you know, our whole engagement was decided in half an hour. But, he kissed me this morning."

"He loves you, you know," he said, holding my hand in his gently, "He always did. And I don't really like how rushed it was, how you are marrying each other because you have to get married, but I am glad it is with him. We both know he worships you, and you deserve someone who does, he is a bit obsessed with you, but I think you can deal with it. And he deserves someone like you, you love him, maybe not in love with him yet, but the way you look at him is different. And you accept him, with all his flaws and childishness. You two will make a good couple, just don't doubt yourself or his devotion to you."

Before I could answer, we heard a crack of apparation. And there were Harry and Sirius. Harry, in his final year now, a young man and Sirius in his dark black jeans and dark grey shirt, a jacket stretching his broad shoulders. Sirius gave me a smile, as I stood up to hug Harry in greeting. I pressed a kiss to the boy's cheek.

"I guess, congratulations are in order?" he said softly, and I nodded, thanking him, my eyes finding Sirius's gentle gaze. Both of them got themselves tea, and Sirius sat right next to me. His arm found its place around my shoulders, pressing a kiss to my head. Both Harry and Remus were watching us, note so secretly. 

"How is school," I asked, leaning on the table, Sirius's fingers finding their way into my hair, curling them around his long fingers, as he sipped on his tea. The conversation was light, and Sirius's hands never really left my body. The night came fast. Harry went to his room as Remus apparated back to his flat not so far from the Black house. Sirius's hand was in mine as he pulled me along himself, to our bedroom. The moment the door was closed, he pulled me to his body, reaching down to capture my lips in his,

"I dreamed of this moment all day," he whispered, "Imagined to taste you once more, missed to feel you against me," he kept murmuring between the kisses. 

"You are allowed to kiss me outside the bedroom," I whispered, my hands flat on his chest, heart beating hard against my palm, "We are engaged after all."

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, in case you weren't ready, and Remus and Harry can be quite annoying."

"I am comfortable with you, Sirius," I said, resting my head on his chest, enjoying how his arms felt around my body. "I know we are taking things slow because of me, but, you are not someone that would make me uncomfortable unless you'd ask me of something extreme. I trust you with my life, my body. I am content with the pace we are going, but, a few kisses while there are other people around us, won't really bother me, not with you."

After changing into our pyjamas, we were curled into each other under the covers. Sirius was rubbing my back soothingly, as he told me about all the things Harry told him about. His voice soft and gentle when he talked about his godson, making my heart ache for the boy's deceased parents, our friends, whom we lost to the first war. And for the man who was holding me, who lost half his life and his best friend, who was his rock and family. 

"I know it is early to talk about it," he whispered into my hair, holding me closer now, "But, if you want to, I would love to have little ones with you someday. I know most of my life I was the opposite of a family man, but with you, I would want that."

"Sirius," I whispered, not knowing what to say. It was a big thing to say, telling me he wanted to have kids with me, a family with me, it wasn't something I expected of him to want. 

"You don't have to say anything, not now, not any time soon. I just wanted to let you know, because I would love to have a life with you, darling, this engagement, this marriage is not something just about saving you from getting married with some block. Having you in my life, having you here in my arms, in my bed, it is selfish of me, but I love it. I love you. I love having you here. I can't wait to call you, Mrs Black, my wife."

"You are such a beautiful man," I whispered, pressing small kisses to his jaw, careful not to cross any borders, his arms found their way around me. Pressing me even further into his warmth. "From inside out," I murmured, enjoying the bare warm chest under my fingers.

***

It was around April, and we were out for a Sunday walk, Sirius's hand in mine. His soft hair in a half bun, face sculpted as ever. He was talking about something Remus did, somewhere they visited. The weather was warm, a bit windy, but Sirius's warmth next to me was a guarantee that even if I got cold, he would take me into his arms and warm me. We were engaged for almost five months now. We still didn't take a step further than make out sessions, but his touches were even bolder now. He especially enjoyed squeezing or tapping my bottom whenever he would be close enough. And I did enjoy each and every touch he would give me. My parents were pressing for us to get married, so a small wedding was to happen in three months—a summer wedding. I was hesitant about wearing a wedding dress, but I promised Sirius to wear one. The dress was nothing flashy, a two-piece with a crop top and maxi skirt. With long lace sleeves, crochet lace all over, pearl white, and round neck. Sirius hadn't seen it yet; Molly was keeping the dress locked up. There was a small Muggle cafe near the park, Sirius and I enjoyed spending time at. And this walk ended up there also. Sirius ordered our usual order, pulling me next to himself, tucking me under his arm. 

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look on this beautiful day?" he asked, pressing me to his chest. 

"Stop," I smiled, touching his face gently, caressing his bearded cheek, "You look most handsome."

"I have to, darling," he smiled, pressing a kiss on my nose, "With a woman this beautiful on my arm, I have to keep up, don't I?"

"Such a cheeky man you are," I said, resting a hand on his chest, rubbing the muscle of his peck. He leaned into me, pecking my lips gently. We were interrupted by the waitress bringing our coffees. She looked at Sirius with hunger in her eyes, Sirius was a gorgeous man, and with his matured face he did give some serious daddy vibes, I couldn't blame her. But I also couldn't deny the pride blooming in my chest, when Sirius didn't glance at her more than a second to thank her, when his silver eyes returned to meet my gaze, with a handsome smile on his lips. 

"You love me being cheeky," he said, letting me lean on his chest as I enjoyed the warmness of my drink. 

"I love a lot of things about you," I confessed, feeling his lips widening in a smile against my forehead.

"I love a lot of things about you, too," he whispered, kissing the crown of my head. 

We walked back home, buying a couple of things including a bottle of wine, one of the expensive kinds, Sirius could keep his poshness in only sometimes. After cooking dinner together, we started a movie and opened the wine, it didn't take long for the wine to hit and both of us getting on the tipsier side. The movie was long forgotten, just around after he laid me down on my back getting rid of both of our shirts, me on my black bralette, him half bare. His warm hands were kneading my flesh as he kissed me deeper. We were interrupted with a crack of apparation.

"Well, hello," we heard Remus' cocky voice. Sirius got off me, pulling the soft blanket off the back of the couch, wrapping it around my shoulders to cover my lingerie-clad chest from the other male's eyes. 

"I hate you so much right now," Sirius mumbled at the blonde. 

"You are getting married to her. I think you can make out with her any time," he said, sitting next to me. 

"How is life with horndog?" he asked, giving me my top and turning his head to the other side, to give me the privacy. I put it on and got up to make tea for the man. I could hear both following me, Sirius still bickering with Remus about interrupting our make-out session. 

"How are you, Remus?" I asked, ignoring Sirius' wines and letting him wrap his arms around me like an octopus. His face buried in my neck, his front pressed against my back, he was peppering small kisses on the back of my shoulder. 

"Better," he grimaced, the full moon was a couple of days before. He usually spent it with us now that we had tons of Wolfsbane for the man. 

"How is your shoulder?" I asked, filling the cups with Earl Grey, dripping honey on Remus', his sweet tooth was adorable. Even though my movements were restricted thanks to hedera, I called my fiance. I also grabbed a bar of chocolate I kept for Remus. He smiled at me as I sat next to him; Sirius sat on my other side, pulling his chair right next to mine. Living and being engaged to Sirius meant having no personal space. But after spending so many years alone, it was comforting. 

"A bit sore, but doesn't really bother me," he said, breaking a piece, I rubbed his back to comfort him, which made Sirius whine. 

"Why is he this clingy today?" Remus asked, rolling his eyes at the grey-eyed man. 

"He gets like that sometimes," I laughed, curling my fingers around his, "And he had a lot of wine," I smiled, kissing Sirius' shoulder. He smiled at me, nuzzling his face on me. 

"Are you ready for the wedding?" he asked me, Sirius was busy with braiding my hair, or kissing the skin of my back. 

"My dress is, it is with the Weasleys. We won't do a big ceremony; you already know that."

"And your parents?" Remus asked, knowing them enough to guess that they wouldn't really give me peace until I was wed.

"They are them," I sighed, "They still ask Sirius if he is sure about marrying me, every time they see us. And my mother keeps telling me to lose some weight until the wedding."

"They are arseholes," Sirius mumbled from behind me "(Y/N) is gorgeous they way she is, and I would be a fool not to want to marry her."

"At least after you two get married, they will stop?" Remus asked, hesitant.

"I don't think so," I said honestly, "I am sure they will find new, creative ways to torture me."

"I won't let them," Sirius said, squeezing my waist.

"How are you getting along with them?"

"I don't. They try to insult (Y/N/N), and I insult them back. But they are scared of me because I am a Black, and they really want the wedding to happen. As if them being arseholes could stop me from marrying (Y/N)." 

"An ideal in-law relationship?" Remus teased, I patted Sirius hand, to stop him from screaming more. He really hated how my parents treated me, and the more time he spent with them angrier he got. 

"They are ungrateful and pretentious," Sirius said, hugging me from behind as I turned to face Remus, "And annoying."

"We don't visit them much," I said to Remus, "both for my mental health and to prevent Sirius really killing someone."

"Are you okay? With their abuse on you?" Remus asked, holding my hand in his. I could feel Sirius' glare on his hand, as his chest pressed firmer on my back. Although Sirius knew Remus and I were very close friends and nothing romantic was happening between the two of us, he was territorial, especially when he was drunk and clingy. 

"My wife," he murmured, into my neck, shocking both me and Remus. But the glint in Remus's eye was clear; he was going to make the best of it and tease the hell out of Sirius. 

"Not yet," he said, pulling me gently towards his chest, Sirius literally hissed behind me, grabbing my hips and pulling me back to himself, but, onto his lap this time.

"My wife." He said, harsher this time. Remus winked at me moving to my now empty chair, my knees touching his thighs, as I was sitting on Sirius' thighs now. Remus pressed a kiss to my knuckles.

"But maybe she wants to be my wife," he offered, Sirius's hands around my waist tightened.

"No! She wants to be my wife! Don't you (Y/N/N)? You are not going to be Moony's wife?"

"I mean, Remmy is a handsome man," I played along, "He would treat me right."

"I will treat you right! I treat you right, don't I?" he whispered, his eyes big, biting his lower lip gently.

"You do, but Remmy is a sweet man," I said, leaning to rest my hands on the blond man's chest. His hands were curled around mine, and Sirius started slapping both of our hands to separate us. 

"Hands off my wife!" He said, making us laugh, "Find yourself your own wife, this one is my wife."

"Siri," I said, between laughs, kissing the man's sharp cheek, "That's okay, I won't marry Remmy. I will marry you first when you are dead, Remmy can be my trophy husband."

"But I am the pretty and dumb one. I should be the trophy husband! Remmy is too smart to be the trophy husband!"

"That's your issue with us getting married? I can marry her first if you want, so you can be the trophy one when I am dead?" Remus offered, chuckling. 

"No! What you won't die, and I won't be able to get married to her?"

"I'll give you permission to kill me?"

"No! I waited 20 years to marry (Y/N)! I can't wait more! We are getting married, aren't we, belle? You won't marry Remmy? You know how much I love you, belle."

"I love you, too, love." I smiled at the man. "But I think it is your bedtime. Are you staying Remmy? We can have breakfast together. You have some spare clothes in the guest room."

"I can go home," he said, still hesitant to overcrowd. As if the house wasn't too large for the two of us already.

"Don't be silly, RemRem," I smiled, rubbing his shoulder, "This house has too many rooms for Siri and me anyway. And you know we both love having you around, you are our best friend. No matter how jealous this drunkard is," I said, pocking Sirius's side. 

"I love you," he whispered, eyes still closed, arms around me but not pushing his weight on me. 

"The drunkard needs his beauty sleep," I smiled, kissing Remus's cheek to say good night, and took Sirius to our bed. I helped him change and dressed into one of my pyjama dresses, and curled next to him, hugging the man from behind, wrapping him in my arms, pressing my chest to his back. He hummed when I buried my face into his neck, and kissed the back of his shoulder gently, enjoying the warmth of his body. 

***

It was the wedding day, Hermione and Molly were curling my hair into a loose bun and placing the veil. Ginny was doing my makeup, as Remus was with Sirius, as my parents didn't really want to participate in the wedding actively, Remus was to walk me down the aisle. We heard his gentle knock, a couple of minutes later.

"You look gorgeous, love," he said, rubbing my back gently, "excited?" 

"For this to be over? Yes."

"It is your wedding, darling. You need to enjoy it." Molly said.

"And your parents will leave the moment the ceremony is over, so it will only be friends after the ceremony."

"Thank Merlin," I said, resting my weight on the man's arm. He smiled at me, "I can help you run away if you want to. We both know Sirius gets annoying after a while."

"He gets, but I think the pros outweigh the cons?"

"If you love him, they should."

"I love him Remmy."

"Let's get you to your hubby then, love."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
